Project Z
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: *on hiatus* Everything about Ceres life is crumbling, her family, her friendships, and part of her thinks that Colton is just a little bit jelous of her future cognate. Everytime she thinks of something to throw at the branch off’s Blythe knows what it is and throws it right back harder than she could ever imagine. SEQUEL TO TROUBLESOME RATED T FOR A LOT OF THINGS


Project Z

Chapter 1

Light shone through the tall windows of the Cognate training building. Councillor Emery was standing on a stage in front of everyone,

"Hello fellow telepaths, as you can see behind me there is a lot of tables with three chairs at them, each person will find themselves their future cognate and their mentor at the table, if you will be one of these mentors, you will not find your cognate at this table, only the two other people you will be mentoring, You may now find your name.

Ceres found the table with her name on it, a boy was there and her dads name happened to be the third name so they all sat down.

"Hi," said the boy turning to her and holding out his hand, "I'm Orion,"

"Um, I'm Ceres," she said accepting his hand shake.

"You see this is a good start, neither of you ran away, or almost got hit by a street lamp." said her dad, "we should probably start with some basic trust exercises. Try to enter each other's minds," Ceres lowered her blocking half way the way she always did when someone made the stupid mistake of putting her and Blythe on the same team for base quest, (not that that would ever happen again,). She managed to get into Orion's mind but after a minute Orion opened his eyes,

"I can't get in your mind, is your blocking down?" Orion asked, Ceres nodded,

"As much as it ever needed to be to talk with Blythe." she looked at her dad,

"Uhh," he turned, "Sophie can you help us please?", her mother was sitting looking bored while her two students shared secrets.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked,

"Ceres seems to have inherited your mind, Orion can't get into it,"

Ceres sat down on her bed. They had been home for around ten minutes and her parents had already started screaming at eachother. They were a mess. She picked up her imparter, suddenly an idea flashed over her,

"Show me Everly Endal," Ceres said, knowing that Everly wouldn't pick up but Blythe might just be dumb enough to,

The Imparter clicked and Blythe's face showed up,

"Hello sister," Blythe said smirking, Ceres said nothing in response instead she started to study her sisters background, she had picked up while sitting against a wall, but it was definitely a human walk, the architecture was simple, made of metal, a substance used by humans a lot. She had been to the forbidden cities before, they had been looking in to some claims of light leaping crystals showing up and she had been too young to be alone. She didn't remember much of it, just that Blythe hadn't been born yet.

"Well that's enough, goodbye," said Ceres and hung up. "Show me Colton Heks." Colton picked up basically immediately. She held a finger up to her lips so he wouldn't talk, she wanted him to know why she wanted to come over. He looked at her,

"Can I come over" she asked after giving him a second to hear the fighting. Colton nodded.

"My mom will probably want you home by nine though," he told her, Ceres checked the time, it was five thirty,

"Okay," she said," be there in a second." She took out the crystal for Colton's house and opened her door, " Mom, Dad I'm going to Colton's!" she yelled,

"Okay!" they yelled back, Ceres leaped there.

Colton ran his hands through her hair as their lips pressed together. They probably had important things to talk about, but for some reason in the exact moment they felt that it was much more important to make out. She was too tired to talk anyways. So she layed on Colton's bed, with him propped up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her (not that their weight difference was that significant). It was a bit of an awkward position, but it was the only way it wasn't uncomfortable for them to be lying down. Kissing Colton was interesting, it made her heart pound and her lips feel static, but it also made her hands sweaty (although basically everything did) and her stomach fill with butterflies, but not pretty ones, ugly ones like moths. She supposed she had mixed feelings about it (although it was mostly good,). Dating Colton was lovely, but awkward. Colton pulled away and looked at her eyes. They stayed there for a minute then he put his head on his shoulder and they stayed there laying down. Colton rolled over onto his side and pulled her into his chest,

"So everyone who hasn't manifested is going to have their ability triggered tomorrow," he told her,

"Oh yeah! I forgot, you excited!?" she asked, Colton nodded.

"It's nine, but I'll see you tomorrow okay," he said kissing the top of her head,

"See you tomorrow," she responded and leaped home. Her parents were still yelling,

"Well you can sleep in the damn guest room then!" yelled her mother, her voice sounding close to giving out,

"Fine then!" her father yelled back, there was stomping and then slamming and then quiet, then quiet footsteps.

Her mom came in to her room,

"Hey," said her mom sitting down on her bed next to her,

"Hey," Ceres responded with a fake smile,

"So we have a plan for finding Everly, I'm going to try to track her tomorrow, since her registry pendant has been disrupted. Ceres nodded,

"Are you and dad still Cognates or?" she asked, her mom got a look like she didn't know how to answer the question,

"I think we'll always be cognates Ceres, but sometimes I do wonder if a romantic relationship where you have to tell eachother all the time is abit more than anyone can handle," she explained,

"So are you and dad filing for a failed match?" she asked,

"I should probably tell you that we're not, but I think you're old enough to know that it's possible," her mother told her,

" It's because of her that your fighting isn't it," Ceres hissed, her mother looked pained as she shook her head,

"No Ceres, we've been fighting almost a month now, the Neverseen resurfacing just made things worse,"

"What are you fighting about?" she asked,

"Something I refuse to tell your father, something he demands to know,"

 **AN:Carin: Cliffhanger! Anyways the sequel is up now. I don't know if anyone actually reads these, but I have fun writing them, I have big things planned, also sorry for the Sophitz drama, but they'll probably be okay providing Sophie survives this. Anyways**

 **Bye!**


End file.
